I'll Be there!
by Brandacelynn
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been friends since Kindergarten. Now that they are in highschool will feelings emerge along with a dance and the holidays coming up. Will Sango finally trust Miroku? and Will an opponent challenge the groups happy life?
1. Happy Wake up call

**This is my first story to write so make sure to review and let me know how ****you feel about it. ~ *~ or if you have any suggestions if you want a change or something . . . the usual you know.**

**It was a few days before Halloween. Kagome woke up to the sun shining through her bedroom window. She lazily put a pillow over her head, and groaned. **

_**School . . . . Ugh . . .**_

**She looked up at her ceiling. If she didn't hurry and get dressed her mother would come upstairs and pull her blankets off and say "You're going to be late, if you don't hurry your grandpa will make up some excuse for you not going to school". Kagome was used to this. Her grandfather thought it was hilarious to make up excuses to why she wasn't in school if she was sick or something. **

_**Once I had the flu and he told everyone I had an inner ear disease that made me hear voices. **_

**She turned over with the pillow still over her head. Then she heard the door open, it creaked and a footstep stepped on a squeaky board. . . Kagome knew who it was and didn't bother looking. Then . . . PLOP!**

_**OUCH INUYASHA GET OFF!!!!**_

**She felt him reach all of her ticklish spots; she couldn't hide under the covers because he pulled them off. She felt her sides start to hurt. . .**

**I'm serious get off! She said laughing and crying.**

**Not until you say your gonna get up! He didn't quit and kept at her sides.**

**Inuyasha was her best friend since kindergarten. They went to the same school since forever. Now they were in high school, and still best friends. **

**Though He didn't know it, Kagome secretly liked him, she wished she could tell him he but was too afraid too. **_**(If I told him it would scare him off) **_**Inuyasha got off and helped her up, "You know we'll be late if you don't hurry up". Kagome suddenly took her eyes off his golden amber ones and realized he was right. "DAMN!!" She quickly ran over to her closet to find an outfit to wear. She grabbed a short black skirt a light blue tank top with a jean jacket crop top, still searching for her lace up boots she forgot Inuyasha was still in the room. He watched as the busy girl put an outfit together in 3 seconds flat. Kagome whirled around and threw her shirt across the room and quickly put on the tank top. **

"**Ummm kagome . . ."**

**Inuyasha's wide surprised eyes didn't leave her bare back as she slipped a bra on. Kagome then realized he was still in the room. **_**("Kill me now kill me now kill me now!") **_**She threw her shirt at Inuyasha hitting him square in the face causing him to fall backwards in the hallway outside her door. Kagome ran and closed the door, **_**("THAT WAS TOO CLOSE!!") **_**but then she realized he saw her without a shirt on . . . well her back anyway. She blushed and then shook her head, and got dressed. **

"**I can't believe that just happened" he said taking the shirt off his face. He saw Kagome take her shirt off . . . well her back was too him of course but . . . it still should count for something. He secretly had a crush on her since the 6****th**** grade in middle school. They were having a middle school dance, and everyone was really excited about it. All the guys in the class were getting serious and thought they should ask and get dates. Inuyasha didn't realize he had feelings for Kagome until that Hojo kid asked her to the Dance. **

**~Flashback~**

_**Inuyasha was at the end of the hall by Kagome's locker, "Has anyone asked you to the dance yet Inuyasha?" He looked at her with questioning eyes, "No . . . Why should I go anyway, it's just a stupid dance". Kagome looked at her locker before shutting it suddenly "Oh". Inuyasha looked taken back, ("why did she sound disappointed?") Then a guy with a big white bow tie and flowers walked up to them. Inuyasha didn't like him, he smelled like medicines, and looked like a complete whimp. He crossed his arms and leaned his back against Kagome's locker. Waiting to hear what this fool had to say.**_

_**Hojo: Hello Kagome! How are you lately?**_

_**Kagome: I'm fine, how are you Hojo?**_

_**Hojo: I'm terrific now that I've gotten to speak to you today, by the way these are for you.**_

_**Kagome smiled and took the flowers and inhaled the scent. "Hojo they smell so pretty, Thank you". Inuyasha could feel a vein on his forehead ready to pop. ("What does this clown want?") . **_

_**Hojo: Well Kagome the dance is this Friday . . . I was wondering if you had a date yet?**_

_**Kagome: Actually no, no one has asked me.**_

_**Hojo: Great! I mean that's actually a little weird, your so beautiful any guy would be lucky to take you. . . umm Kagome I was wondering if you would allow me the honor to take you?**_

_**Kagome smiled and blushed a little. "I'd like it very much Hojo". **_

_**Hojo smiled very big and then the end of school bell went off. "Kagome can I come pick you up at your house at 7:00? It's a half an hour before the dance I know but . . . We could go get something to eat before the dance?**_

_**Kagome smiled and blushed "Sure, see you Hojo". Hojo bowed and left. **_

_**Inuyasha stood fuming, ("Why did she say yes!? What could she possibly see in that guy, any guy can bring a girl flowers) Then he mentally kicked himself for not doing it himself in the first place. ("Wait why do I all of a sudden care that this guy is taking Kagome to the dance?") He turned to look at her blush, as she took a flower out of the bouquet and set it in her hair. He felt really depressed all of a sudden, as he noticed her blush made her look extremely cute, and the white flower stood out in her raven black hair. **_

_**Dance night was depressing as he stayed at home and thought about how much Kagome was having without him. He then realized he liked her . . . and that it should've been him taking her and not that Hojo guy. **_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"**Are you done YET?" he yelled at her door. **

"**Gimme a minute!" the door opened and then he felt her fall on him and they both ended up on the floor. She shook her head and opened her eyes to see two wide and surprised Golden eyes staring back at her. They were just a few inches apart. She quickly got up and held out her hand, he stood up and left her hand hanging. **

**Inuyasha: Were gonna be late let's go!**

**Kagome: Alright**

**They rushed down the stairs, and kagome quickly kissed her mother and ran out the door, she got half way down the street when He stepped in front of her and turned around leaning down so she could get on his back. "This is faster". Kagome smiled and got on his back, he grabbed her legs for support and used all of his speed to rush to school. She admired how the sun shone on his silver hair, and his ears were bent back a little from the speed. She loved them, there were several times were she wanted to pet them but the one time she did he got angry. He could feel her laugh as he jumped from the street onto a rooftop and then jump off another onto the next one. They reached school in 2 minutes flat. **

**Kagome: I think that was a new record**

**He smirked and opened the door for her, and they just made it as the bell rang. The smell of her hair as she walked by lasted him until the end of 1****st**** period class. He almost fell asleep before the teacher yelled at him . . . then the bell rang for second period giving him a good getaway.**

**Kagome ran to second hour which was her least favorite class. "Why does math have to be so hard?" Kagome! Her friend Sango saved her, her usual seat. In the back corner of the classroom it was Sango sitting in front of Miroku, Inuyasha next to Miroku and Kagome in front of him. During the talk about the Pythagoras theory. Sango passed Kagome a note. Inuyasha saw but decided to look over her shoulder instead for fear of kagome getting angry with him.**

_**Kagome' have you heard about the Halloween dance? **_

**Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled throwing it back.**

"_**Of course, I have!" **_

**Sango wrote again**

"_**Has anyone asked you yet? Or have you asked someone?" like the person breathing down your neck to see what your writing and reading?"**_

**Kagome looked over her shoulder to see Inuyasha leaning back against his chair like nothing was wrong. "What?" he said faking a confusing look? Kagome rolled her eyes and wrote underneath her math book so he wouldn't see. **

"_**I wish he'd ask me . . . but this is HIM were talking about, AWKWARD scenario! He wouldn't even think of taking me, so is Miroku taking you?"**_

**Inuyasha was struggling to see what she wrote. He missed his chance when kagome turned it into a paper football and flicked it to Sango. It hit Sango's desk and bounced by his shoe. He quickly covered it with his shoe. Kagome tried getting it back from him but Inuyasha smiled and opened it anyway. ("Huh? WHO TO ASK HER WHAT?) He was confused, but Kagome suddenly took the note gave it to Sango and didn't look at him the rest of the period. ("Great now she's mad") he thought folding his arms, but still wondering . . . who is she hoping to ask her . . . and to ask her what? The bell rang . . .His first objective was to ask her in Art Class what she and Sango were talking about. Kagome and Sango rushed through the door and walked down the hall in a fast manner to art. **

**Sango: Did he read it?**

**Kagome: Yes . . .she said biting back tears**

**Sango: Well maybe he doesn't know**

**Kagome: Cha right!**

**Sango: he is a guy after all , guys are dense. **

"**I take offense to that!" said Miroku coming up from behind them. As he walked beside them, Sango felt an all too familiar hand rub an all too familiar place. **

"**HENTAI!!!!!" She smacked him across the face leaving a hand print on his cheek. He walked silently and slowly to art behind them. Inuyasha caught up with Miroku, "Another hand print to add to the collection?" Miroku smiled sheepishly and shrugged**

**Miroku: She likes me, I know it. Underneith that tough exterior is a woman in love trying to get out . . .**

**"Keep your opinions to yourself Miroku!" Sango flipped her hair and walked away with Kagome.**

**Inuyasha: So what were they talking about? Do you know?**

**Miroku: Probably about the dance coming up**

**Inuyasha clicked the note and the dance together in his mind. ("she's hoping someone would ask her? But who?") **

**Inuyasha : Miroku . . .Kagome doesn't like someone right now does she?**

**Miroku was like an older brother to Kagome he would know if something was up. They reached the art room door, "I'm not saying anything to incriminate the poor soul she likes". Inuyasha pulled him up by the scruff of his shirt. "WHY NOT?" **

**Miroku: *calmly* Because you'd kill the poor man**

**Inuyasha let him go and walked briskly into the room. They were supposed to paint how they were feeling by using flowers and colors today. Inuyasha made sure his easel was right next to Kagome's.**

**Inuyasha: So who are you hoping would ask you to the dance thing?**

**Kagome answered him with silence, she had never ignored him before.**

**Inuyasha: Come on Kagome you can tell me (It was starting to hurt that she wasn't telling him) **

**Kagome: I'll text you about it later okay? She got back to her flower surrounded by blue and silver hues. Leaving Poor and Confused Inuyasha dazed and feeling hopeless. **


	2. Psyco Stalker Kikyo

**This is chapter two . . . let me know okay?**

She was nervous; Kagome was sitting on her bed her cell phone sitting in front of her on her bed with her. Taunting her knowing any second he would text to ask about the note he WASN'T SUPPOSED TO READ! ("_I can't believe him! What is he thinking? Does he know!?_") She didn't get time to ask another question before she heard the ringtone she put for him on her phone go off.

**First Time: By Life house**

She slowly and cautiously picked up the phone and pressed enter to see the text.

"_**Hey . . . you promised me you would tell me what's Goin' On with U"**_

She started texting back

"**It's nothing rlly**"

A minute later he texted back

"_**Come On Kags I've known you 4ever sum thing is up"**_

_("So what if he knows, WAIT WHAT AM I SAYING, it would totally ruin our friendship!") _

"**The dance is coming up**"

Inuyasha was at home sitting on his bed as well, texting back and forth. "_The dance, now were getting somewhere". _

"_**What about it?**_"

Kagome nearly dropped her phone at his answer, "_Maybe he doesn't really know". _

"**Well no ones asked me yet"**

He started wondering; about a million thoughts could be the right one. ("_Does she want me to ask her? No she couldn't, she likes me only as a friend, and me asking her like that would make things complicated_")

He tried to picture it in his head. He pulls her over near they're favorite tree and suddenly gets all nervous and asks her if she would go to the dance with him, because secretly he has liked her since they first met in kindergarten, but was too much of a proud and arrogant half demon to do anything about it. She would get that cute blush on her cheeks and say she liked him too . . . ("_Don't do this to yourself man that would never happen_")

"_**Do you like anyone?"**_

She didn't know how to respond to THAT. She couldn't just tell him, that would ruin everything. ("That's a little too much to hope for, to think that Inuyasha would ever have feelings for me like that, that would be a miracle")

Without thinking about it she texted

"**Yea but I don't think He likes me like that"**

She suddenly realizing what she sent screamed at the phone in her hands "WAIT NO DON'T SEND DON'T SEND!!!!!!"

When he got the message back, his eyes widened. ("She likes someone, but who")

"_**Come on U can tell me who it is"**_

She felt tears sting her eyes as she sent this last message.

"**I cant"**

WHAT!!?? He stood up holding the phone to his face, why in the hell wont she tell me who it is?? She tells me everything! Why is this any different!!!! I just don't get it, it doesn't add up!!??

He put his phone back on his desk and put it on loud incase she would change her mind and tell him. He waited until around midnight before realize he needed energy for school tomorrow. "I'll ask again tomorrow".

Kagome was holding her knees to her chest letting a few tears fall. "_I couldn't tell him_". She heard a knock on the door, "**Sis its midnight I cant sleep with the noise your making**". She quickly wiped away her tears "_**Sorry Souta go back to bed**_".

She woke up, the tears she cried last night made her eyes dry. She walked to the bathroom and turned on the light, took a quick shower and ran to her closet to get ready.

"_What should I wear today_?" She decided on a cute pair of ripped worn out jeans, her lace up boots and cute checkered socks underneath, and a black tank top that said "_**Angel**_" in Silver glitter. She threw on a sweatshirt over it and was about to walk downstairs before . . . Tap, Tap, Tap. She looked to see him at her window. _("Couldn't he use the door?")_ She walked over to her window and opened it. He crawled onto her desk and jumped to the floor causing it to shake a little bit. He was wearing his usual attire. A Red sweatshirt and Worn Jeans, a pair of NIKES hiding under his pant legs.

"_Morning"_ said Kagome with a tad bit of confusion hidden beneath it.

"**Yea morning**" he said kind of shakily, she looked beautiful with the sun shining through her window onto her hair. But he wouldn't admit that out loud. "**Are you ready to go**?" He asked, she nodded and smiled. She went to reach for the door before he stopped her. "**Lets go my way again**" he said getting down so she could get on his back.

Kagome_: But were not going to be late?_

Inuyasha: **So . . . this way is better**

He pulled her onto his back and jumped out her window, he loved it when she clutched onto him when he went too fast. She smelled like Vanilla and Flowers. ("_**Must be some new shampoo**_") She sighed slightly before catching her breath, because he smiled wickedly and jumped onto the rooftops again, getting higher and higher. Kagome let out a laugh as he leapt down and let them drop a little trying to scare her. "**Didn't it scare you**?" he asked like a little boy disappointed. She smiled "_Nope_!" He smiled determinedly this time. "**Well hang on cuz your about to be**". He jumped higher and higher until Kagome noticed his target was the radio tower. "_You wouldn't'_!" She clutched tighter to his shoulders and pressed her face in his back. He leapt up with all his strength and then stopped. She looked east to see the sunrise; up here you could see everything, a lake nearby shining and people just getting up. "_Its beautiful_" she awed. "Yea _**("but it doesn't hold a candle to you")**_ he thought. They stayed and admired the scenery for a few minutes before he leapt down and got them to school.

"Students, here are your new class partners for this class and the other classes listed for your partner and you are listed". Mr. Tyaki was handing out the lists to everyone, Kagome secretly crossed her fingers she would get a certain silver haired dog eared someone sitting behind her. Inuyasha was hoping he would look on the paper to get the Beautiful raven haired girl sitting in front of him.

("_**YES!!!!**_") He mentally shouted to himself, he tapped kagome on the shoulder. "_**Hey partner I guess were stuck with each other for classes**_". Kagome smiled as she looked on her sheet too, it read

Higurashi, Kagome

Partner: Inuyasha. T.

Classes: Periods 2nd through study hall.

Secretly relieved they were chosen for each other for partners they didn't noticed two eyes glaring at them from across the room. Kagome suddenly hugged her arms; she felt a chill float in the air around her. Inuyasha noticed, "**Here use my jacket its warmer**". Thanks said Kagome smiling.

Oh class! This is a new student; well actually she used to go here. Please welcome back Kikyo Higurashi. Everyone clapped except the back corner of the room. Kagome's eyes froze in mid air as if in memory, Sango who was talking to Miroku suddenly turned to Inuyasha and then to Kagome eyes wide with surprise and possibly a tad bit of fear for her friend. Miroku's jaw dropped and looked at Inuyasha who was lowly growling in his throat, Kagome felt her hand go to his. He could feel Kagome's anger, confusion, and a tad bit of fear**. Just what the Hell was Kikyo doing here? **

_(Flashback_) Inuyasha POV

It was the 8th grade just before they started high school. Kagome and her cousin Kikyo went to the same school. Her cousin never talked to her unless it was rude comment, but when Kagome would come to hang out with Me Kikyo would insist to come along, She was constantly clinging to me and tried to get in between me and Kagome. We thought nothing serious of it until Kagome ran to my house one night bawling her eyes out. He would never forget that night . . . he sometimes still had nightmares about it.

_Inuyasha! INUYASHA!!! He opened the door to be almost knocked over by Kagome, she was crying uncontrollably and could hardly breath. She was covered in dirt and looked like she scraped her knee from the blood on her jeans. He quickly took her upstairs to his room and locked the door. After she finally calmed down she pulled a book out from her sweatshirt and a death threat note. He opened the book to see all these photos of him, and most of him with Kagome, Sango and Miroku. But the pictures of Sango and Miroku had black X's through them. The ones with Kagome had red X's but there were pink colored hearts around my face in each one. I was too afraid to send her back home so I had her spend the night with me. My Brother Sesshomaru stayed up to watch for any sign of Kikyo. She was stalking me, and wanted Kagome out of the picture. He looked at the Death Threat again_

"_Dear Kagome" _

_It has come to my notice that you are getting a bit too close to MY Inuyasha, Stay away from him. If you don't, I'll make sure you wake up in a coffin. I know were you live and sleep. Not to mention your grandfather and mother, and little brother. Just because your family doesn't mean I wont go after you for stealing MY Inuyasha. STAY AWAY FROM HIM OR ELSE!!! _

_P.S. If you tell him, your friend's lives will be in jeopardy too! I KNOW THEIR NUMBERS AND ADDRESSES!!!_

_He finally got Kagome to sleep after 2:30 in the morning. It was the first time in his life he felt that he could've lost her, something had to be done. If he didn't something could happen to his friends. The next morning he left Kagome with Sesshomaru. He made his way to Kagome's house and crept through her window. Sure enough he saw Kikyo on her bed; she suddenly had this great big smile and cold look in her eyes. "You've left her for me?" Inuyasha didn't like to hit a girl, it was against his nature, his morals. But if Kagome's life was in danger he had no other choice if necessary. "__**Why are you doing this Kikyo!? I don't love you, I never will!" **__She looked at him with a sad face. "But . . . All the signs, deep inside you love me, I know it, and if I have to get rid of my own cousin to be with you than so be it" Inuyasha could feel his anger pulsing throughout his body. _

"_**Stay away from Kagome**__" His voice sounded so low and protective, Kikyo put her back up against the wall, "__**I love you, and YOU WILL BE MINE!" **_ _He then slammed her back against the wall, and had a hand around her throat. Her eyes suggested nothing of pain, but of thoughtfulness. "__**LEAVE TOWN, AND LEAVE ME AND MY FRIENDS ALONE!!!**__!" he threw her across the room, she slowly rose as he tried to calm down his anger. "If that's what you wish, I will leave but . . . in the mean time you better be thinking about who you love! Me or HER!" She ran out of the room. _

_The next day everyone in class was informed that she moved to Shibuya. _

_(End of Flashback) _

Kagome's grip on his hand tightened, her breathing became shallow. The teacher showed Kikyo a desk up front, she didn't look back at them or made any notion they were there. Kagome didn't shrug off Inuyasha's Jacket when he put it around her shoulders. The bell rang for the next class; she rushed to her locker, as she opened it she sank to the floor. Putting her head in her locker. "Kagome" She didn't bother to look at her friends who were standing behind her. Sango sank to the floor next to her and hugged her friend.

_**Sango**__**: I'm sure nothing is going to happen**_

_**Kagome**_: **Cha right! I bet she's in there thinking up more plans in that evil brain of hers. **

_**Sango**_: _**You know I heard she went to therapy, maybe she's forgotten about her wanting to get rid of you. Right Miroku?**_

_**Miroku**_: **Well one can have his or her own doubts; I still haven't forgotten my death threat from her. **

_**Sango**_: _**Yea neither have I (Kagome sniffles) WAIT! YOU IDIOT WERE TRYING TO MAKE HER FEEL BETTER!!**_

_**Miroku**_: **My dear Sango, your such a caring person!** He rubbed that all too familiar place, and received a yell and a slap.

Inuyasha held out his hand to Kagome on the floor, she slowly took it and stood up. What happened next made everyone surprised. He took Kagome and held her to his chest. "**I wont let her near you, if she wants near you she'll have to get through me first**"

Sango and Miroku stood there, and felt out of place, he was really, really hugging Kagome but not in a usual friendly hug, it was something else.

Sango and Miroku: _**(HES NEVER DONE THAT BEFORE)**_

Kagome took a deep breath and Inuyasha let go. He told Kagome to use his Jacket the rest of the day, and walked her to the next class.

Lunch time finally rolled around, they hadn't seen Kikyo since 1st hour class. Maybe she was in a different class so they would only see her that class period. Inuyasha smelled something in the air, (No such luck).

Sango looked out of the corner of her eye so that way Kagome wouldn't have to. Kikyo had her hair longer than Kagome's and she dressed like a total Whore. The Strapless high heels, pink tube top with a black crop top covering, with an extremely short pink skirt. She looked around and then noticed a certain group of people. Not only did the silver dog ears of her once beloved give it away, but the fact he was sitting and had his arm around a girl who had her hood up and was looking at her tray trying not to make eye contact. Hmmm she smiled tastefully. She decided to take the lunch table nearest to them. She sat down and acted as though she didn't notice them, and ate her lunch. ("**Hello dear cousin, I'm back**") she thought laughing evilly in her mind.

Kagome wanted to throw her lunch at the girl; she just happened to look at them and then choose the table next to them, when there were plenty of other tables. It infuriated her; Sango quickly stuffed the last bit of her sandwich in her mouth before motioning to Kagome they should leave. Kagome wasted no time, Inuyasha and Miroku followed.

Kagome: Did you see that?

Sango: Yea! She just looked right at you two and then took the table nearest to us. That's no coincidence at all.

Kagome: I just hope she doesn't do anything to Inuyasha

Sango: He's strong he can take care of himself; I bet he's worried about you though. The reaction to her this morning has made everyone jumpy.

Kagome: Yeah . . .

Sango: we should go have a little fun!

Kagome: Like doing what?

Sango: Hmmm . . . I KNOW! With the dance coming up we should go get some new clothes and stuff. We'll take the guys to the mall with us!

Kagome not knowing Inuyasha was right outside the door and that he could hear everything.

Kagome: Yeah that should get everyone's mind off of her. But . . .

Sango: But what?

Kagome: He hasn't asked me?

Sango: I'm sure he will soon.

Inuyasha didn't give any indication that he heard any of that.( "WHO IS THIS PERSON SHE WANTS TO ASK HER SOOO MUCH?")


	3. The Encounter and the Kiss

_**LEMME KNOW IF YOU WANT SOME THING TO HAPPEN OR ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS!!!!!! MUCH APPRECIATED!!!! A GOOD SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER IS * HOW DO YOU SLEEP: By JESSE McCartney***_

Kagome Was listening to her I Pod, the song Invisible by Taylor Swift rang through her ears. She was waiting for Miroku to pull up; he volunteered to take everyone in his car. Sango sat shot gun, and Kagome opened the door to see Inuyasha in the backseat. She scooted in next to him. Miroku drove down the street and started heading to the Mall. Sango smiled and looked back "Kagome how much money did you bring?" Kagome smiled and showed Sango the new credit card, and the 100 dollars she got for Christmas. Sango and her smiled as they talked about what colors would be best.

Sango: Kagome I think you'll look really hot in red!

Kagome laughed

Inuyasha smirked, ("_its good she's finally having some fun, I hope she forgets about Kikyo to relax a bit today_")

Kagome: You know Sango You'd look great in Baby Blue*

Miroku: Yes she would (he laughed) his hand went to make a move before . . .

Sango: Miroku unless you want me to run your ass over with your own car you'll keep your hands on the steering wheel!

He laughed nervously and Kagome laughed so hard she fell on Inuyasha, who didn't care because he was laughing just as hard.

They walked in and Kagome and Sango stopped to smell the air.

Kagome: Ahhh that smells nice*

Sango: you know what that smell is don't you?

Kagome and Sango: SALE*!!!

Inuyasha and Miroku prepared their arms for whatever their arms were gonna have to carry. Kagome rushed them through Hot Topic, then Abercrombie and Fitch. Sango wouldn't leave unless they went to the Demon Slayers apparel shop, and Hollister. Finally they got to a dress shop and let Inuyasha and Miroku take a break from carrying the bags. Inuyasha watched Kagome look through the dresses and accessories. Sango and Kagome took at least 4 dresses each to the dressing room.

Kagome: Wait till Miroku sees you in that!

Sango: blushed, do you think he'll like it?

Kagome: Ah so you do_____care!

Sango: uhh. .. Please don't tell?

Kagome: No problem that's what Bff's are for

Sango put on a black mini dress which showed off her curves in all the right places. Miroku would be drooling all over the floor. "I'll just grab a pair of stilettos with it!" she said happily. Kagome put on a red dress which showed off a little cleavage and had a strap looping around her neck to hold it up. She started to day dream about dancing with Inuyasha in this . . . She shook her head and focused. "Black heels or Red stilettos?" Sango looked her over with thought . . . I'm thinking about . . . silver heels?

Kagome looked "Oh your right! Its cute!" They got out of the dressing room to be met by a disappointed Hentai.

Miroku: What? No look see?

Sango and Kagome giggled: Nope

Sango: Not until the dance she said brushing Miroku's hand as she walked to the register.

Miroku's eyebrows moved up with hope. But Sango wasn't giving anymore hints about it. Kagome walked up behind Sango at the register, and paid for her things. Inuyasha took a look in her bag while she wasn't looking. It was red and looked like it was really soft material. He tried to see Kagome dancing in it with some other guy, he growled in his throat just thinking about it. Maybe he should bring up the subject again?

Inuyasha: So Kagome Whose taking you?

Kagome: No one I guess

Inuyasha: The guy you have your eye on not ask you yet

Kagome: (she looked at him sincerely) No he hasn't

Inuyasha: That's too bad

She sighed "Yeah it is". Sango knew who she was talking about and caught Kagome's double meaning in her conversation. If she didn't give Inuyasha a hint Kagome would go alone.

HEY! Look a ball bin!!!!! Sango pushed Miroku in, and then as a joke Inuyasha picked up Kagome and threw HER in. Sango then quickly pulled Inuyasha aside.

Inuyasha: Sango?

Sango: Listen, You should take Kagome to the dance, she would really appreciate it

Inuyasha confused: what?

Sango: Are you that dense!!!!!!

Inuyasha: HEY! I'm not dense!

The argument was about to escalate before Kagome walked up and shoved Inuyasha jokingly. Miroku walked up behind Sango wanting to rub that certain spot for pushing him. Sango then froze and turned around, Miroku falling over missing his target. Kagome looked in her direction to see . . . ("Not her AGAIN!")

She was staring at them, those cold cruel eyes were staring Kagome down. Kikyo was shopping and seemed to be carrying all the same kind of bags that they were carrying.

Sango: Is she following us?

Miroku: seems to be, she's carrying all the bags to the stores we've been to

Inuyasha: Lets get to the other side of the mall and lose her.

He took a hold of Kagome's hand knowing Kikyo was watching and led her to the other side of the mall.

Kagome didn't let go of Inuyasha's hand even though they were far from were Kikyo was. Then Inuyasha's stomach let out a growl, Miroku laughed and poked his stomach.

Miroku: maybe we should have a lunch break?

Kagome and Sango: Uh oh

Inuyasha was already gone; there was a small food court stand that sold Ramen. He bought 7 cups of the stuff. They sat near the fountain eating; Kagome pulled a quarter out of her pocket and closed her eyes, then threw it in.

Sango: What did you wish for Kagome?

Kagome: Nope cant tell

Sango: Come on Kagome tell me! She got up and started tickling Kagome senseless.

It wasn't long before Inuyasha joined in, "IS THIS PICK ON KAGOME DAY????!!!!" She squealed before she started losing her balance, she would've fallen in except she grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's arm, causing him to fall in with her. He got out of the water, speechless. Kagome burst out laughing and soaking wet, Inuyasha looked at his own soaked clothes and burst out laughing. Sango was hanging onto Miroku to keep herself up. The laughing would have never stopped except that a pair of cold eyes with a cold atmosphere walked up to them. Inuyasha leapt up and put himself in front of Kagome. His claws flexed, and he bared his fangs. Sango stood up and held Kagome's hand, Miroku stood next to Sango.

Inuyasha: What do you want?

At first she didn't speak and then . . . "Hello Cousin Kagome, Inuyasha".

Kagome didn't speak. Miroku stood up front next to Inuyasha. "What is it you want Kikyo?" he said questioningly.

Kikyo: I came to merely to call a truce

She held her hand out to Inuyasha. Who just looked at it with disgust, she didn't change her face or the look in her eyes. Kagome didn't make a move to take the offering hand.

Inuyasha: Sorry I don't trust stalkers.

Miroku: I believe what he's saying is that . . . we aren't willing to make a truce.

Kikyo took her hand back and looked deeply at Inuyasha. "I know my past isn't the best, but I assure you I mean you no harm". Inuyasha wasn't swayed, he could see right through her cold eyes deep to her cold heart, and empty soul. Kagome leaned up and whispered in his ear "**Yash lets leave, please**". He smiled and turned taking Kagome's hand and started walking away.

Kikyo: WAIT! Inuyasha You'll regret this!

Inuyasha: You want a truce, FINE.

He whirled on her and sized her up like an opponent.

"Here's the deal (he said in a growl) you don't go near us, especially Kagome, if you go within any touching distance of her without me around I'll kill you! Leave Sango and Miroku alone too, and no more stalking"

Kikyo: And in return?

Inuyasha almost laughed: And in return I accept your existence at our school and let you live.

Kikyo: You don't want me as an enemy Inuyasha

Inuyasha got close enough to whisper in her ear so that way Kagome wouldn't hear. "If you haven't realized your lucky your alive right now, for coming back and scaring Kagome I should've ripped your apart, if you try anything I wont hesitate too either"

Kikyo: Fine

She turned on her heel and walked away. Kagome touched Inuyasha's arm hoping to calm him down.

Sango and Miroku headed out toward the car carrying the shopping bags, and putting them in the trunk... Inuyasha was still fumed from the encounter with Kikyo. Kagome had never seen him that angry before. Just as Inuyasha was about to open the car door Kagome stopped him. She hugged him; he hugged back "I'm sorry Inuyasha". He held her tighter "Its Kikyo who should be sorry". He looked down at Kagome and didn't expect what she was about to do.

She leaned up quick kissed him on the lips and ran around to her side of the car before he could say a word. The whole ride back he kept glancing at her, she wouldn't look at him. Her attention was diverted to the outside world watching as buildings passed lights shined. His head was spinning; he didn't know how one girl could make him feel this way. They had been best friends forever, and the guy Kagome wants to take her to the dance is . . . him? He had only dreamt of something like this happening. Miroku dropped Kagome first, Inuyasha got out here too. His excuse was that he would stay outside incase Kikyo were to try something. Kagome felt like her heart was about to burst, as Inuyasha walked down the sidewalk home she took a long glance at him, he looked back at her. She froze up blushed and opened the door; he was still watching her as she walked up to her room. He smiled when he saw her bedroom lights turn on

AHHHHHHHH!!!! He quickly ran inside her house up the stairs before her mother could even get up from the dinner table. Inuyasha rushed into her room and looked around for an intruder. Kagome was standing on her bed pointing at the squeaking enemy on the floor by her bed.

Inuyasha picked the mouse up by the tail and leapt out the window and let it go. He jumped back in.

"You okay?"

Kagome blushed sheepishly, that blush he found so cute. "Yeah I'm okay, thanks". He was about to walk out the door when he suddenly thought of it. . .

"Kagome?"

She looked to him eagerly "What?"

"Umm" he hesitated "Kagome if someone asks you to the dance coming up . . . please say no" He didn't wait for her answer and quickly rushed down the stairs. Kagome secretly wondered to herself what he could've meant.


	4. This Great Feeling and Pumpkin Guts

REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE****

Today was the day; he was going to ask her to the dance. No exceptions, he even called Miroku to give him a push incase he tried to back out. This is Kagome were talking about, I've known her for ever so I have no reason to be scared of her. He looked through the window to see the sun just hitting the sleeping girl ever so slightly. She was so innocent, but she was tough in her own way. She was caring, and loving, she accepted everyone for who they were not for any other reasons. He started thinking about all the things he liked about her, like her laugh or how if she got scared she would get really close to him, as if she knew he would protect her. "**I would protect her from anything**". Then thinking of the encounter with Kikyo the other day didn't make things any better.

She started stirring, he tapped on her window but she wasn't waking up. It was only 5:30 she had a good hour before she needed to get up. But today needed to be perfect for what he was going to do. He used his claw to undo the latch on her window and he crawled in. ("_**that was too easy to get into, she should get a better lock on the window**_") He sat on the edge of the bed, she didn't make any movements. "**She's absolutely gorgeous; no one can hold a candle to her**". He inhaled her scent and smirked, he always loved her smell, and it was always light and soft. Her mouth was just slightly open to breathe, and her hand was just touching her forehead slightly. He touched her hair and got lost in her calm breathing, before. . _**.BBBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"**Dammit**!" he didn't account for her alarm clock to go off. He grabbed the clock and shook it trying to get it to shut up. Kagome stretched and opened her eyes to see Inuyasha strangling her Alarm Clock. "_Umm Inuyasha what are you doing_?" He froze and quickly threw the clock under her bed silencing it. "**Nothing, umm hurry and get dressed**". She shrugged and walked to her closet, she took out 3 shirts and a few bottom choices. She just couldn't decide. Inuyasha sat cross legged on her bed watching her pick and outfit. There was a particular shirt that caught his attention. "**Hey you still have it**?" he said smiling.

Kagome: Have what?

Inuyasha: My Middle School Football Jersey

Kagome: Oh . . . I guess I forgot about it.

Inuyasha: You should wear it. ("**Dammit those sudden outbursts**")

The jersey said Inuyasha on the back with the number # 1. On the front it had the image of the schools mascot, which was a devil with horns. The lettering was red and the rest was white except the sleeves were black.

Kagome laughed: Well since you chose the shirt maybe you should pick the pants and shoes too. She was only joking but Inuyasha grabbed a pair of worn out hip hugger jeans, and a pair of NIKES. He handed her his red jacket

Inuyasha: Perfect

Kagome tried to hide her blush, "You want some breakfast?" He nodded and followed her downstairs. Her little brother Souta was eating breakfast, and then spit it out when he saw Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha have you come to get Kagome, How did you get in?" Kagome laughed "The Window". Souta smiled up at his hero, Inuyasha ruffled his hair "How you doing kid?" Souta laughed and went back to breakfast. Kagome's grandfather looked Inuyasha over questionably but didn't say anything. Kagome's Mom set an extra plate out as if she knew Inuyasha was here. "Pancakes?" They both said yes and sat at the table. After Breakfast Kagome watched Souta and Inuyasha play video games until 7:30. Kagome yelled goodbye and walked out with Inuyasha to school. He wanted to walk today so he could talk to her longer. "So when is the dance again?"

Kagome: Friday, this Friday

Inuyasha: 2 days huh?

Kagome: Yep, So are you doing the old stay at home I'm sick (cough, cough) thing again? (She laughed)

Inuyasha: I don't know really (he said putting his hands behind his head)

They got to the school and Sango had an extremely pleased look on her face, Miroku looked pretty smug himself.

Kagome: Hey guys! She waved

Inuyasha suddenly scooped her up and did a long jump to them. He set down Kagome who was laughing and then walked in with Sango.

Miroku: So have you asked her yet?

Inuyasha: not yet, I want to find the perfect moment for it.

Miroku: You must have noticed if the girl is wearing one of your shirts that's a good sign.

Inuyasha: I know (He said smiling and watching her walk away, his number and Name on the back of her shirt.)

Miroku: You can do it my good man just have confidence.

Inuyasha: Right . . . confidence.

Sango: So your wearing Inuyasha's jersey?

Kagome: he picked it out for me

Sango: You know what this must mean right?

Kagome: I have a small feeling

Sango: SMALL ARE YOU KIDDING ITS ALL OVER THE PLACE!!! Look at the way he's watching you walk away. Kagome didn't look back but she could imagine his face watching.

Kagome: Do you think he'll ask me today?!

Sango: It looks like it, and that your carrying his jacket is probably telling everyone he's gonna ask you.

Kagome smiled to herself and sniffed the shirt, she loved his smell. It was natural and fresh. The bell rang which meant first hour class. The first day of a project to which Inuyasha was her partner. Could this day get any better?

In class they had to do a project on the Feudal Era but since it was Halloween the teacher post poned it and had them do a pumpkin carving contest during class instead. Sango and Miroku put a design of a spider web and a spider on theirs. Inuyasha used his claws and had the wonderful duty to take out the pumpkin guts. He flung a piece of pumpkin guts and seeds at Miroku, to which he ducked and it landed in Sango's hair instead. She flung a piece back at Inuyasha but it hit Kagome instead. "Oh NOW its WAR!!" she started flinging guts at Sango and Miroku who flung some back, pretty soon the entire class forgot about the pumpkins and it turned into an ALL OUT PUMPKIN WAR!!! Inuyasha Flipped over their table like a fort and had Kagome duck next to him. Everyone couldn't stop laughing. Sango flung it everywhere but fell back when some hit her eyes.

Miroku: SANGO I"LL SAVE YOU!!! He quickly rushed to help when he slipped on some pumpkin guts and fell on top of her. She stopped laughing and her whole face was red, Miroku looked deeply into her eyes. Inuyasha covered Kagome's head and every time he got nailed she'd fire some back in every direction. They were having so much fun until the teacher walked back in and demanded to the principal that he take a longer coffee break while they clean up the mess. Kagome couldn't stop laughing; Inuyasha had to hold her steady so she wouldn't fall over. When she finally calmed down she started pulling pumpkin out of Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha did the same to her hair, when the room was cleaned and everyone was de-pumpkin gutted, the bell rang for lunch. Inuyasha walked Kagome to lunch and in the lunch line bought her lunch for her. Kagome didn't think it was fair so she decided that she would split dessert with him, which was ice cream bars. He said he'd rather settle for her ramen so she gave that to him instead

Inuyasha take it easy your gonna get an Ulcer from eating all that Ramen Someday!

He smiled and slurped some more. Kagome giggled when a noodle was stuck hanging on his cheek. Sango and Miroku were still a little red faced from the incident at the pumpkin fight. Sango felt a hand over hers underneath the table, She smiled and ate with her one hand happily, Miroku smiled at her and continued with his eating.

Inuyasha was having so much fun being with Kagome that he didn't notice two cold eyes glaring them down from across the lunchroom. ("_**Have your fun while you can**_")


	5. Playing Tag and Asking Out Kagome

**I thought the last chapter was REALLY CUTE. LET ME KNOW!!!!OKAY!!!!!???**

After Lunch They all had Gym Together, the teacher let them all take a vote on what game they wanted to play. They decided on Team Tag. Where 2 teams would have to tag each member of the other team, the team who tags the other team first is the winner. Red shirts against Yellow, Inuyasha was a Red and hoped that the teacher would give Kagome a Red shirt too. Instead, Miroku and Inuyasha were on the same team and they were supposed to tag Kagome and Sango's team. The teacher had 6 players on each and was about to blow the whistle until

WAIT!! Everyone looked to see who the interrupter was

("Damn!") Inuyasha looked to Kagome whose eyes didn't leave hers; Kagome was glaring at the girl walking into the gym. The teacher was wondering where to put the late student because they already had 6 on each even. "I'm sorry I'm late!" said another voice. It was Hojo, Inuyasha's least favorite person but not as least as Kikyo.

Okay then, Kikyo you're a red shirt, Hojo-Yellow shirt. Let the games begin. ("Kagome was ready, as soon as the coach blew the whistle Sango and her used the divide and conquer idea") Sango ran from Miroku knowing he would tag her on a particular spot she would end up slapping him for. Inuyasha wanted to avoid tagging Kagome, and was searching for Hojo, He hoped that Kikyo wouldn't use gym as an excuse to hurt Kagome; he'd break the rules if he had to. Miroku finally caught up to Sango but she doubled around and tagged him from behind.

Miroku: Did she just?

Sango was mortified, she tagged Miroku from behind on accident, and he must be thinking it's from all those times of him groping her. Miroku walked to the side of the gym were the people who got out sit, not before he winked at a madly blushing Sango. She ran to go get to Kagome before Kikyo did. If she even thought out about getting Kagome even in gym class she would knock that girl on her ass. Inuyasha noticed only 5 people were left. It was Him and Kikyo for his team, and Sango, Kagome, and Hojo. Inuyasha crept up behind Hojo and tagged him, leaving Sango and Kagome. He would go after Sango next so as to postpone getting Kagome. Sango raced after Kikyo who was staring at Kagome strangely. Kikyo was pounding after Kagome; Sango used all her strength to catch up. Kagome saw Kikyo coming after her and she was ready. ("I didn't play tag with Inuyasha as a kid and not learn a few moves") she thought happily. Kikyo raised a hand to tag Kagome but missed?

Kikyo stood dumbfounded as Kagome appeared behind her and tagged her. Kikyo stared in confusion and anger. ("How did she dodge me like that"?) Kikyo walked over to the other side of the gym were everyone was cheering for their team. Inuyasha had to tag Kagome and Sango; He did a flip over Sango and tagged her back. Then he heard a sneaky Kagome come up behind him but he made no sudden move to get away, he felt her hand tag his shoulder.

Kagome: Gotcha!

Inuyasha: (smiles) you win, He comes up behind Kagome and twirls her around. Everyone was congratulating Kagome, except a fuming Kikyo.

Inuyasha was about to head to the boys locker room before Kagome grabbed his hand to whisper in his ear.

"**That was totally fake, you let me win" she smiled. **

He smiled and rolled his eyes "Whatever do you mean?" He smirked at her and walked to the locker room. When she came out she noticed that the shirt Inuyasha gave her wasn't in her locker. Sango came up to her holding it, "Sango?"

Sango: Kagome you wouldn't believe it, that bitch Kikyo tried stealing it and I managed to save the jacket too.

Kagome: SANGO YOU'RE MY HERO!!! She hugged her friend and got dressed.

Kikyo watched as that girl and Inuyasha walked down the hall laughing, the thing that made her want to explode was when Inuyasha took the girls hand, and she accepted it back. ("Very soon, I'll get my revenge")

Inuyasha had to put his plan into action; he was going to ask Kagome to the dance. Miroku smiled as Sango came out of the locker room, fresh with a shower.

Sango had not forgotten how she tagged him in gym, even though it was on complete accident. He smiled and she stared back awkwardly and then dropped her books. She bent down to pick them up, Miroku bent down to help her. They were very close right now, it made Sango blush. As Miroku handed her the last book he bent to whisper in her ear, "I hope I'm the one taking you to the dance". Sango looked up into his violet eyes, she was ready to explode, and she didn't know what to say or do. Then she suddenly leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek and then quickly walked away. Miroku was surprised about how this time it was a kiss and not a slap. He watched her walk away, and went to get the car started, hoping she'd want a ride home.

Kagome grabbed her back pack, she was walking down the sidewalk to the curb she always met Inuyasha at, she tripped, but two arms caught her.

"You should be more careful". She smiled up at him "So ready to head home?" He nodded and started deep breathing prepared to say it when he needed to. "Today was amazing!"

Inuyasha: Yea it was

Kagome: I wish it was like this everyday!

Inuyasha: he nodded in agreement with her. "So I guess all those years of playing tag with me paid off today huh?" She nodded.

He had to do it now, "Hey Kagome can I work on my homework with you?" She nodded and said sure. He opened the door to her house and walked upstairs to her room. She plopped on her bed and let Inuyasha sit in front of her, she pulled out a text book and started doing her homework, but she couldn't concentrate.

Inuyasha: ("Come on, think Confidence") Hey Kagome?

Kagome: Yeah Inuyasha?

He started getting lost in her hair and eyes and tried to stay focused on the task at hand.

Inuyasha: Kagome . . . have you found a date to the dance yet?

Kagome: (sighs) No . . .

Inuyasha: Well I was wondering . . . if you . . . . You wanted –me to take you?

Kagome looked up and was hearing a choir of angels in her head sing to the highest level. "Pardon?"

Inuyasha: Kagome do you want to go to the dance with me?

Kagome: (blushing) I'd like that, she smiled. "I'm so lucky to have a friend like you".

Inuyasha blushed at this. ("YES YES YES YES YES !!!! I ASKED!!! I DID IT!!!")


	6. Dance of Confessions

IM LOVING WRITING THIS!!!! I'm glad you all like it so much. Thank you for the reviews. If this one feels like it needs another chapter I'll keep adding until it feels complete. Let me know if you feel like there should be another chapter? Kay? Deal? Cool!

It was the dance night. Inuyasha would be here to pick her up soon; she made her hair just a tad bit wavy so it would flow around her shoulders. Her red Dress went over all her curves. The shoes were those silver heels that Sango suggested; Kagome was suddenly hitting the realization, that Inuyasha might really, really like her. Maybe even feel the same way? Tonight would be the night she finds out. She'll tell him how she feels, no more hiding. He can either accept it or let them go on as friends. But she couldn't go on living a lie anymore.

"**KAGOME!!! YOU'RE DATES HERE!!"** her mother shouted from up the stairs. Kagome quickly added a little lip gloss and walked down the stairs. Inuyasha was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, wearing a tux with a red undershirt. He gaped when he saw Kagome, she truly looked beautiful.

Kagome laughed a little "ready to go?" he held out his hand and then showed her a pair of keys. **"I got us a ride"** he smirked proudly. She smiled and she waved goodbye to her mom who still wanted more pictures. Inuyasha opened the car door for her, and she got in. He got into the drivers seat and started the engine, before he put it in drive he let the engine roar making her laugh at his childlike demeanor with cars.

Kagome: **Isn't this Sesshomaru's car?**

Inuyasha: **Don't remind me**. He let off another roar.

Sango heard her brother Kohaku call for her downstairs. "**Sis this guy is saying he's going to take you to the dance, he's really persistent you better hurry up**". Sango stared at herself in the mirror, "**Here we go**".

Miroku smiled as she came down stairs and she hugged his arm as he led her out to his car. "_**Your chariot my lady**_", Sango rolled her eyes and got in.

The music was playing loud and the lights were amazing, colors everywhere flashing over people and dancers. Kagome looked around for Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha checked his cell phone, and "They'll be here shortly". The song Shake it by Metro station was playing. He knew it was one of her favorite songs, he held out his hand and she took it smiling. She moved her hips and watched as he pulled out some wicked dance moves, through out the song she started to feel herself set free and they grinded. He then at the end of the song twirled her making her laugh, He didn't want to stop dancing with her, and asked the D.J for a requested the song **Crash and Burn by Savage garden**. Because he knew it was her all time favorite. She put her hands around his neck and started dancing; he softly sang the song to her while her head was under his chin. She had never felt this close to anyone until now, as he put his arms around her waist like he was non verbally telling her "your mine".

He whispered the song into her ear

**When you feel all alone, and the world has turned its back on you**

**Give me a moment please__ to tame your wild, wild heart**

**I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you**

**It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold**

**When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore____**

***Let me be the one you call**

**If you jump I won't let you fall**

**I'll lift you up and fly away with you into the night**

**If you need to fall apart, we'll I can mend a broken heart **

**If you need to crash than crash and burn your not alone____**

She got closer, making sure there was no space between them.

**When you feel all alone__ and a loyal friend is hard to find**

**You call it a one way street__ with the monsters in your head__.**

She remembered all those times he was there for her, and all the times he wouldn't leave her alone incase he felt she needed him. She pulled him tighter, and he pulled her waist closer protectively.

**When hopes and dreams are far away and you feel like you can't face the day**

***Let me be the one you call**

**If you jump I won't let you fall**

**I'll lift you up and fly away with you into the night__**

**If you need to fall apart, well I can mend a broken heart**

**If you need to crash than crash and burn your not alone_**

**Cause there has always been heartache and pain**

**And when it's over you'll breathe again**

**You'll breathe again**

**When you feel all alone___**

**And the world has turned its back on you; give me a moment please____ to tame your wild, wild, heart ______  
**she looked up at him he looked down at her, he kept singing

**Let me be the one you call if you jump I wont let you fall **

**I'll lift you up and fly away with you into the night__ if you need to fall apart**

**Well I can mend a broken heart if you need to crash than crash and burn your not alone___ **He stopped singing

He leaned down and she leaned up, meeting she froze as she only leaned up a little, he bent down and pressed his lips against hers. It was like Fireworks as the rest of the song played. She didn't want to stop kissing, it felt so right. She never felt so great in her life. Inuyasha was afraid to let go, as if he let go he would lose her forever.

Kagome felt someone push her. Inuyasha helped her up and with flexed claws turned to see who the culprit was. Kikyo stood there crossed arms fuming she was wearing a white dress that was too short and showed TOO MUCH skin.

Kagome stood up to defend herself but Inuyasha held her back. A second later Sango came in and Slugged Kikyo right on the nose, Kikyo howled in pain and screamed in fury. Kagome got out of Inuyasha's grasp and smacked Kikyo causing the beaten female to fall backwards as she landed right into the punch bowl. She ran away shouting and cursing; Kagome let a tear fall and ran out of the room. She ran up the steps of the school up to the roof, she could hear Inuyasha call her name out but she didn't want to stop now. She needed some fresh air, She ran to the exit up on the 2n'd floor and took the stairs up to the 3rd floor. Then found the door which led to the roof. She put her hands on her face, ("She kissed him, but did he truly love her?") She sat down confused; she remembered kindergarten, when they first met. Some kids were picking on her and then he walked up and pushed one of the boys doing it. It started as a fight, and ended up Inuyasha winning. She took out a band aid and put it over his knee which he had skinned. They were inseparable ever since. She heard the door to the roof open and tried biting back the tears of her confusion. Inuyasha found her sitting confused and angry, and cold. He took off the Tux jacket and put it around her shoulders

"Why did you run off like that?"

Kagome "Inuyasha?"

He leaned in closer trying to get her to talk to him, "What is it Kagome? You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

Kagome: For awhile I thought I couldn't

Inuyasha: Why?

Kagome: Because . . . I – Because Inuyasha I really . . . She took a deep breath and looked at the stars. "Because I love you, that's why".

He felt as though heaven was shining on them, she actually said she loves me?

Inuyasha: Kagome? Do you honestly mean that?

Kagome: Yes . . . and its okay if you don't really feel the same, I get it's because were friends so it would be awkward for you and _____

She was stopped because Inuyasha pulled her to embrace and kissed her fore head. "Wow . . . you really didn't know did you?"

Kagome looked at him with confused eyes "huh". He looked her so sincerely in the eyes she thought she was going to cry. "Kagome . . .I've loved you since we were kids, If I saw you with another guy I'd get jealous, if someone tried to hurt you It would take all of my strength to hold my demon side back, I'd hurt them ten times worse . . .I love you Kagome". She smiled with a tear rolling down her face, Inuyasha wiped it away and pulled her into the most warm and protective hug he'd ever given her". He looked up to the night sky. The moon was shining brightly and the stars above it just as bright. He kept an arm around Kagome not letting go, never wanting to let go.

Sango sat down from the drama that just occurred. She was ready to head home, nothing was going right. She looked to see a hand put down her punch cup, and hold it out to her.

Miroku?

He smirked holding out his hand "Would you give me the honor of a dance Sango?" She smiled and took his hand in with hers. "He then signaled the D.J and the lights dimmed, the song **It is You: By Dana Glover** (_it was off of the Shrek soundtrack_) played. Miroku held Sango close to him. For once he didn't feel like groping her, he just wanted to hold her. Sango never felt this way . . . before

**There is something that I see in the way you look at me**

**Theres a smile Theres a truth in your eyes__ **

**But an Unexpected way**

**On this unexpected day **

**Could it be that this is where I belong___**

**It is you I have loved all along____**

("_**She gave up trust in men because she has been hurt so many times before, in yet she trusts me**_") Miroku softly asked Sango "Sango . . . Do you trust me?"

**Its no more Mystery**

**It is finally clear to me **

**You're the home my heart searched for so Long_______**

The sudden realization hit her . . . she did trust him. Miroku felt a tear go through his shirt, "Sango?"

**It is you I have loved all along____**

"Miroku, I was afraid if I showed you my . . . true feelings, I'd get hurt again". Sango looked up at him "Miroku could you . . . just hold me for awhile". He smiled sympathetically and happily.

**There were times I ran to hide, afraid to show the other side**

**Alone in the night with out you**

**But now I know just who you are**

**And I know you hold my heart finally**

**This is were I belong**

**And it is you I have loved all along____**

Miroku held her tight, one guy kept eyeballing her. ("I don't like the way that man is staring at my Sango") But then Sango held onto him tighter and sighed softly. ("I'll take care of you later") he said eyeballing the guy back.

**Its No more mystery it is finally clear to me**

**You're the home my heart searched for so long____ **

**And it is You I have loved All ALONG____**

Sango thought back to all the times she'd been betrayed, to all the times the men she loved have let her down, but this persistent Hentai, this descendant of famous monks. He cared about her, even though he has groped her a hundred times and she has slapped him back a hundred times. She wouldn't trade him for anyone else in the world, she knew that.

**Over and Over**

**I'm filled with Emotion**

(she had to do it)

**Your love it rushes through my veins**

**And I'm filled with the sweetest devotion**

Miroku? He looked in her eyes

**As I, I look in to your perfect face_________**

She leaned up and kissed him with full force passion. He held her up and literally lifted her off the ground letting her foot pop, she had no intention of letting go.

**Its No more Mystery It is finally clear to me, **

**You're the home my heart searched for so long **

**And it is you I have loved**

**IT is you I have loved**

**It is you I have loved all______a ________ long__________**

**She felt Miroku's hand on her familiar place but this time . . . she made no move to remove it.**

**(Back on the roof) **

Inuyasha woke up from his dozed state. To see her . . . she was laying with her head on his chest and in his lap. He looked at his cell phone for the time it was almost midnight. She stirred and smiled at him. "**Its** **time to take Cinderella back to the castle**". She smiled and let him carry her; she slept against his chest as he leapt off the roof and took her home. He unlatched her window, and quietly crawled inside. He shut the window and untucked the covers. He tucked in Kagome and then lay next to her; A few hours of sleep wouldn't hurt. He played with her hair while she slept, the night was growling longer.

"Yasha . . . don't . . . leave". She was talking in her sleep. He put an arm underneath her head and one around her. "I'm not going anywhere without you".


End file.
